Protecting the freshness of food is essential to restaurants, especially those specializing in customer delivery and takeout orders. Containers normally used for such purposes are constructed of cardboard, hard plastic, molded foam, heavy paper, or similar disposable and/or recyclable material. Such containers are generally unventilated, which results in the degradation of food, particularly loss of freshness, undesirable changes in flavor, diminished visual appeal, and in particular a tendency of hot baked or fried items to lose their crispness, and becoming soggy and unappetizing. This invention was therefore created to specifically address what is recognized by the carryout and delivery pizza industry as its number one consumer complaint: a once-fresh and crisp product which, upon delivery, is found to have a soggy, gummy, rubbery crust. This is because the quality, texture, taste, crispness, and appeal of fresh-baked pizzas deteriorate rapidly inside an unventilated transport box or container. The moment that a piping-hot pizza goes into a box and the lid is closed, the heat of the product within the box creates a literal “rain storm” of unwanted water vapor. In just a few minutes, irreparable damage can be done to the product inside.